


We Gather Together - A Clay and Justin Thanksgiving

by RealDaveofDaves



Series: The Maze of Moments - A Clay and Justin Story [17]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Family, Family Fluff, Thanksgiving, fraternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDaveofDaves/pseuds/RealDaveofDaves
Summary: In which it is Thanksgiving 2019! Clay comes home from college! Who has missed whom more? Clay or Justin?
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley & The Jensens, Sheri Holland & Clay Jensen
Series: The Maze of Moments - A Clay and Justin Story [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098663
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots and, hoo boy, lots, of spoiler details of events in "A Maze of Moments Book Two" and beyond which haven't even happened yet! Consider them a sneak peek into the future of the Mazeverse!

Justin Foley-Jensen sighed.

Truth be told, he had been doing that a lot since the middle of September, when Clay had left for college. He would walk past a closed bedroom door, open it up and peek inside at the drawings, robots, a statue of Hawk and Dove, and sigh. In the backyard, going into the Outhouse, or what his brother insisted on calling their Fortress of Solitude because it had been refurbished and renovated to provide a place for the Gang and the Subs to hang out in - he'd be there with Jess, Alex and Cyrus, or Camden and Charlie, the Xbox fired up or some movie playing, and he'd sigh.

Walking through the halls of Liberty High on his way to freshmen basketball practice as a volunteer assistant coach, passing a locker and remembering when he had used the word 'brother' for the first time, past the robotics lab, the cafeteria, the display case featuring the trophies won by the previous years cross country team. And he'd sigh.

At the Crestmont watching a movie, or every time he looked in the mirror and saw a scar just under his left shoulder where he had taken a bullet, studying or doing homework in his junior college classes, a shift at Walplex where new action figures had come in. He'd sigh.

He sighed a lot, lately.

Justin missed Clay.

Not everyone had up and left Crestmont and Evergreen County. Jess, Alex and Chloe were taking classes at Sanderson University, Cyrus was with him at the junior college, Tony was running the family business with Caleb. So, a good chunk of the Gang was still around. And then there were the Subs - the "Legion of Substitute Scoobies," as Camden had christened them. He and Charlie, Ani and Mac came together one day when the Gang had all contracted strep throat, and _someone,_ Camden had insisted, had to watch over the school in their absence. Brother Derek was sill at Liberty, the enigmatic Dominican Friar that volunteered as a counselor, and he would still stop in and talk with him every so often.

And for the first time in a long time, it was calm. No more Seth, no more murders, no more tapes or suicides. Camden's brother had passed away earlier in the fall, due to complications from his prior drug overdose, but that had been, thankfully, the only negative experience in several months.

But, Zach was at UCLA. Sheri had gone to San Fransisco State.

And Clay was at UC San Diego. Close enough, he had explained, to come home when he wanted to, but still far enough away that he could justify "going away to college." Still, seven hours, give or take, from Crestmont was a good full day of driving, and he didn't do it all that often. He had a full course load, after all, a full time job in the tutoring center, and of all things had joined a fraternity. That was the biggest surprise of all, but there he was, Clay Jensen, a Brother of Sigma Phi Epsilon, the "Balanced Men" of Greek life as they were known. He didn't think about rushing at first, and it had taken a good deal of cajoling on the part of his roommate, Keaton, who was already a Brother, to at least come out and give it a try. But to his surprise, and probably because of the impromptu speech he gave on interview night of what he _really_ thought of Greek life and how it should change and transform to do something good, be something better, he received a bid. It was bizarre seeing his adopted brother in Greek letters that first time he came home, but at the same time he was proud of Clay for coming out of his shell some more and having a little fun along with his studies.

But, Clay didn't come home nearly enough for his liking. Daily text messages, the occasional FaceTime or Skype session - those were great, but it just wasn't the same.

Justin missed Clay. Badly.

"Cap?"

Smiling, he turned to look at Camden, who had walked up next to him as the freshmen team was running drills. "Cam, you know you don't have to call me Cap anymore, I dunno how many times I have to tell you. I think you've earned the right to call me by my name."

"But...that wouldn't....I mean, should I call you Coach, then, instead?"

Justin laughed under his breath and shook his head. There was something endearing about this sophomore that he and Clay had taken under their wings the previous year. "Cap it is, if it makes you happy. What's up?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well," Camden hesitated a bit, "you just seem kinda sad today. And maybe over the last few weeks?"

Justin blinked. "Oh. No, I'm....it's fine, Cam. Promise."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

Camden Mayer thought for a moment as he watched alongside. It wasn't all that long ago he was running these practice drills, and now he was a standout on the sophomore team. Coach Patrick seemed impressed enough that there was a possibility of moving up to the varsity squad. Now, here he was, friend and mentee of the young man who had made a lot of this possible. True, it wasn't that alone, as Camden was a talented player in his own right. But Justin had taken a special interest in the fifteen year old and in his mind, he owed a certain debt to the former co-captain and volunteer coach.

"You miss him a lot, huh?"

Justin sighed again. Cam was also a smart kid. "Yeah."

"Me too. I like Clay a lot. He's a good guy."

"The best."

"He's gonna be home next week, right?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, comes home Tuesday."

"And then winter break?"

"Yep."

"Well," Camden caught a stray basketball and passed it back to the freshman who had let it slip past him, giving a friendly head nod as he did so, "you'll get to see him for just under a month then. And we can all hang out together. If you want to, I mean. I think you're pretty lucky. I wish Sean was here to spend the holidays with us, you know?"

Justin blinked again and then lowered his eyes.

"It's okay to be sad. I am, too, sometimes. When I think about Sean. But then I think about how lucky I am. You know? I have the Subs, I have the Gang, I have my teammates. Even my folks. when they're not being a pain. And I've got a great friend who was my captain. Still is."

Justin turned his head and looked at his young friend, who was warmly smiling back at him.

"Anyway. When I think of everyone I've got around me, even if I don't get to see them all the time, well - then, I'm not as sad anymore. Hey, I got to get to the weight room. You sticking around for our practice?"

"Uh...yeah. For a little bit, anyway."

"Cool. See ya then, Cap."

Camden fist bumped Justin and walked off. That was one smart fifteen year old.

He was about to sigh again...but brought the whistle around his neck up to his mouth instead. Time to change up drills.

Justin smiled.

* * *

**Tuesday, November 26, 2019**

"Yes...yes, Mom...no, it's not much, maybe just two loads. Maybe three?"

Keaton Williams, Clay's roommate and "big brother" in Sig Ep, looked over at the pile of laundry that had built up over the last two weeks on Clay's side of the room, then back over to Clay, who was talking to Lainie on the phone and packing at the same time. "That's way more than three, dude," the sandy haired young man grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Clay kept at his task. "Nothing, Keaton was just agreeing with me. Right. I'm going to get going here in just a few minutes. Well, if you'd let me off the phone....right. Okay. Yes, I know it's raining. Yes, I'll drive safely. Can't wait to see you all either. Okay. Bye." Hanging up, he turned to his roommate. "Dude, you're supposed to be on my side here, remember?"

"Trust me, I am. But this is the longest you've let the clothes pile up. Speaking of sides, yours is starting to look like mine."

"That sounds like something my brother would say. And it's not my fault, midterms were rough, on top of work and Homecoming and everything else we've got going on. And why aren't you packing?"

"Already done, just gotta throw my chargers in the bag and I'm good to go. You looking forward to being home?"

Clay sighed.

He'd been doing that a lot the last couple of weeks. He was keeping busy, between his classes in the John Muir College, his responsibilities in the tutoring center, and all of the things fraternity life brought. These kept him occupied, and he had had little opportunity to be homesick. He enjoyed his classes, they challenged him. The majority of his fraternity brothers were good guys - there was an oddball here or there, but that could be said of the rest of Greek life, or any student organization. Keaton had turned out to be a really good guy. And he had been home a couple of times, after all, but they had been quick weekend trips.

But the last couple of weeks were different. Maybe it was because the quarter was winding down, maybe it was because the holiday season was finally here - and, Thanksgiving was his favorite after all.

Something was missing. More precisely, _someone_ was missing. Someone that he would create stories with, have all night movie marathons with in the Fortress of Solitude, and who had even taken a bullet for him. Someone who, when the particularly bad nights hit, he could discreetly crawl into bed with, not a word said or judgement made. True, he had a blue Liberty High hoodie to wear sometimes when he needed to feel safe, but it just wasn't the same thing. 

Clay missed Justin. Badly.

"Yeah," he replied to his friend quietly. "I need to be away for a few days."

"I'd miss him, too, if I were in your shoes."

Clay looked up and over at Keaton, who had gotten off of his bed and came over to the pile of laundry in Clay's closet. Bending down to gather up a handful - while first making sure he wasn't grabbing something like underwear - he joined Clay and started to stuff assorted shirts into a duffel bag.

"How'd you guess?" Clay asked.

Keaton shrugged. "Wasn't too hard. You talk about him a lot. You know, growing up an only child sucked, man, so I get it. That's why I love being a Sig Ep. Well....that and the girls," he winked at his little. "But for real, I've got, what? Seventy-five brothers now? And it's fucking awesome, don't get me wrong. But I wish I had a brother back home to go back to. You're really lucky. So, it's okay to miss him. I would, too."

"That's....thanks, man. You know, I keep saying, if you ever want to come home with me, you're more than welcome. I know you've only met Justin once, but I feel like you two would get along really well."

Keaton had gotten another armful of clothes. "Yeah, he seems like a great guy."

"He's the best."

"Better than me? C'mon now, that any way to talk to your big?"

"Well...that's...I mean, that's different, you and me...it's....hey, Keaton, I didn't mean..."

"Little, I'm _fucking_ with you," Keaton laughed. "Clay, you're a good guy, a great Sig Ep. You're gonna be president of the chapter one day...but, for real, you need to lighten up sometimes."

Clay rolled his eyes. "That definitely sounds like Justin. I guess I really am pretty lucky, you know? I have two big brothers."

"Yeah. Well, just remember which one of us is cooler," Keaton grinned. "C'mon, let's get the rest of this shit packed. Dude, for real, this is _so_ much laundry. You're gonna need to borrow one of my bags...."

* * *

Lainie watched with amusement as Justin would get up from the kitchen table, walk to the living room to look out the front windows, and then come back.

"Honey," she smiled, "going to check every five minutes isn't going to make him get here any faster."

"No, I-I know," Justin replied as he sat back down. "I'm just....you know."

"Anxious?"

Justin nodded his head quickly in reply.

"Well, your father and I are also. Come on, let's finish up. So, we've got the majority, there's just a few things left to get."

"Extra butter, sugar, and one more jar of gravy?"

"Always good to have that on hand, yes."

Justin nodded. "I remember from last year. Did we need to get anything special for Clay?"

"I feel like he'll eat pretty much whatever we put in front of him, if I remember college cafeteria food correctly."

"That bad?" Justin frowned.

"Well, maybe not that bad...but I don't remember it being all that great, either."

Justin looked down at the table and folded his hands. "Mom? Is it...when you went to school, did you...that is...how did you and Aunt Jenny handle it? Like, you all were close growing up, right?"

"We were," Lainie nodded. "It was hard, sometimes. But we were always a phone call away from one another. It was different than today, we didn't have text messages."

"Did it get any easier?"

"Easier?"

Justin looked back up and nodded. "I knew this was going to be hard...I guess I didn't know how hard. You know? I thought I'd be okay...but maybe I'm not? I don't know, I'm just rambling."

"Justin, honey. Have you talked about this with Stanley?"

"A little, yeah. He says this is normal, and that it'll get easier. Something about how the first semester is always the hardest. Well, with Clay I guess it's the quarter system or whatever, but still. I really wish he stayed here."

"Well, he wanted that experience, being away from home."

"That, and a sweet scholarship," Justin grinned.

"That, too," Lainie laughed. "But, really. I understand, sweetie. Stanley is right, it will get easier. You'll see."

As Justin was about to reply, the sound of the front door being unlocked and opened was heard, followed up by bags being dropped, and then a familiar voice.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Justin's eyes widened and a big smile broke out on his face as he and Lainie got up from the table and went quickly to the entrance hallway, where Clay was putting his key on the hook above the small table just inside the entryway. "I don't come home for, what, a month? I was expecting a band to welcome me! Or a homemade sign out front at the very least."

"I wanted to make one, but your father said it would be too much," Lainie said as she came over and hugged her son, kissing his cheek. "Welcome home, honey!"

"Hi, Mom," Clay closed his eyes and smiled. Pulling out of the hug, he looked across the hall at Justin.

"Hey, JJ."

"Hey, Dumbass."

"What's up?"

"Oh, not much. You know, the usual."

"Uh huh," Clay nodded. "Same."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, and then quickly came at each other and met in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," Clay whispered to his brother.

"Not as much as I fucking missed you," Justin whispered back. "I'm so happy you're home, little brother."

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too."

Lainie watched and waited, expecting the hug to be broken. But a minute went by, and her sons remained standing there. Then another minute. "Are you two going for some kind of a record here?" She finally asked.

"Yes," Clay replied.

"Maybe," Justin said in agreement, his voice a little muffled as his face was buried in Clay's neck.

"Well. I'll just get started on this laundry then," she said, picking up one of Clay's bags. "Good Lord, Clay, how much do you have in here?" she grunted. "I thought you said you only had two loads, maybe three?"

As she received no reply from her son, who was still hugging her adopted son, she simply shook her head and went in the direction of the laundry room.

* * *

"....and I'm glad we only have to do that once a year. I don't think I want to see tissue paper for a long time."

Clay was regaling his family with stories of college and fraternity life over dinner, finishing up with float preparations for homecoming. Pomping, balling up colored tissue paper and gluing them to the float, was the longest and most tedious part of it all.

"I seem to remember friends of mine having to do that," Matt said. "Nice to see some things about college don't change."

"Well," Justin picked up his plate and silverware, bringing them over to the sink, "next time I gripe about the freshmen or work, I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of which, you're coming to our game tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Clay wiped his mouth and got up, bringing his own dishes over to Justin. "Does Cam know I'm coming?"

"He knows you're here, but I didn't tell him about you coming."

"Cool. Speaking of him, I need to talk to you about something, don't let me forget."

"Okay?" Justin asked as he came to get the rest of the plates.

"Not a big deal, just an idea I had for Christmas."

Nodding, Justin came back to the sink and was about to turn on the water, when Lainie interrupted him. "Honey, why don't you two go out to the Fortress, spend some time with one another. Your father and I will clean up."

The brothers looked at one another and nodded, then went out back. "At least she doesn't call it the Outhouse," Clay said.

"Not for lack of trying on my part," Justin replied as he unlocked the door and stepped in, turning on the lights. "You know, I don't come in here as much anymore. I mean, sometimes we'll hang out in here. But I think I spend more time in the house." He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of root beer. "Want one?"

"Yeah, sure," Clay took one and sat on the couch. "Well, you know, you can come here whenever, right? That's what it's here for."

"I know," Justin said, sitting down next to Clay. "But....it's just not the same. You know?"

"Yeah." Clay took a sip and looked down. "I don't run as much anymore like I should."

"What? Why not? Your ankle isn't bothering you, is it?"

"No, it's fine. That's not it."

"No one in the frat likes to run?"

"No, they do. A couple. But....it's not the same. You know?"

Now Justin looked down. "Yeah."

"We should get everyone together Friday night, have Friendsgiving. After you get off work."

"That'd be awesome! Um...that include Sheri?"

The summer before college began, a long and uncomfortable conversation took place between Clay and Sheri. Because they were going to different schools in different cities, they had agreed, reluctantly, to take a break from one another rather than attempt a long distance relationship. It hadn't been easy by any means, and while Clay had been on several dates with different girls, he missed her nearly as much as he did Justin. Maybe even more.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't it?"

"I dunno," Justin shrugged. "I just figured you'd have all kinds of girls, Fraternity Man. Boola boola and all that."

"Okay, a) that's Yale's fight song. B), how do you even know that? And, C), I mean...there's been a couple. But, still...."

"Well, one, I didn't know that, two, I know some things, you'd be surprised, and three, that's great, man! You should have them hanging all over you! They know about your...uh...."

Clay narrowed his eyes. "If you're referring to my _size_ the answer is no. Good Lord, Justin, do you think I just go around and advertise it or something?"

"I mean, if I were you, I would," Justin grinned. "You fuck any of them?"

"Justin!"

"What? C'mon, it's college! And you're more or less single these days, kinda. So?"

"I mean....yeah...."

"Right on!" Justin laughed, before a serious look came over his face. "Hey...speaking of fraternity. How's that going? They treating you all right? I mean, there's all kinds of stories in the news and shit."

"Yeah, I know," Clay sighed. "It's awful, this stuff that has happened. But we're not like that. Promise. If we were, I wouldn't have stuck with it. But I haven't been hazed or anything like that, we don't do that."

"Good. 'Cause if they do, I'm gonna come up there and kick some asses."

"They're great, you know? Keaton's awesome, I really like having him as my big."

Hearing this, Justin turned away and took a long sip of his soda, then bit his lip as a sad look came over him.

"JJ?"

"What?"

"Did I say something wrong...?"

Justin shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Well, I don't know if I'll think that or not unless you tell me."

"Is - Keaton. Is he a better big brother than...me?"

Clay's mouth opened slowly. "Justin. No..." he put the can down on the table in front of them, took Justin's and put that one down as well, and then turned to face his brother, leaning over and taking him in for a hug. "Justin, that's different. You know that. No one will ever replace you. _Ever_. A fraternity big is there for, like, mentoring and guidance and stuff. Yeah, he's a great guy and a good friend, but he's no Justin Jensen. That would be like me asking if Cam is a better little brother than me."

"I mean, he's more athletic and all," Justin grinned as he hugged Clay.

"Fuck you," Clay laughed as he pulled back. "I'm serious, don't be worried or jealous. Nothing's going to change between us. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," Justin smiled happily."I really do miss you, man. I'm so fucking glad you're here."

"Me too, JJ. I miss you a lot."

"Speaking of Cam, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. Well, I have an idea for a Christmas present. One of them, anyway...."

* * *

That night, hearing the door to his room open slowly, Justin stirred awake and saw a figure in the doorway of his bedroom through half-closed eyes. The figure walked in quietly to the opposite side of the bed, carefully pulled back the comforter and slid in. He then heard a happy sigh from next to him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Clay whispered back. "I just....kinda needed this tonight is all. That okay?"

"Of course it is." Justin rolled over onto his side and wrapped an arm around his brother, who was also on his side.

"I miss this. I miss us."

"Me too. You regret going away to school?"

Clay thought for a moment. "No. I...I needed to. You know? I want to come home more, though. Maybe starting next quarter I can."

"I'd like that. And hey, who knows....maybe when I'm done with JuCo I can join you there."

"Yeah?"

"Why not? I mean...if you'd be okay with that."

"I...I think I'd like that, actually."

"Good," Justin whispered with a smile. "Welcome home, Clay Jensen."

"Thanks, Justin Jensen. Night."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is Thanksgiving Day and then Friday Piesgiving! Er...Friendsgiving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes as our previous chapter - this is the future of the Mazeverse!

**Wednesday, November 27, 2019**

"All right, just like that. Now these guys have a really fast guard, so when we score, we're gonna have to get back down court as quick as we can."

Clay watched the shootaround of the Liberty High sophomore basketball team from a corner of the gym, and listened to Camden Mayer give instructions to his teammates. "He's good," he said to his brother.

Justin nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Yeah he is. He's stepped up, big time. Became a leader."

"Now, I wonder who he learned that from?" Clay grinned.

"No clue. Must have been someone on tv or some shit. He's missed you, too, you know. It made him feel a lot better when you came home for Sean's funeral."

"It was the least I could do."

"Hey, I've gotta get to the locker room. Go ahead and say hi, they'll be done soon."

Nodding, Clay walked onto the court while Justin turned and went downstairs. As he approached, Camden's back to him, he thought back to early October, and the circumstances which led to his first trip home from college. Sean Mayer, who had overdosed the previous year and had been hospitalized as a result, suffered a massive seizure. He was at peace. But Camden, the leader of the "Subs," as they came to be known, was devastated. When Justin called Clay that afternoon and told him the news, he didn't have to think twice about coming back to Crestmont. While the Gang had been careful not to intrude with the family's grief, he made it a point to get Cam alone for a while and talk to him - reassure him that Sean was no longer in pain, that it was all right to feel the way he was feeling, and to always reach out to either himself or Justin if he needed to, that they would always be there for him. Same for the others.

That's what the Deranged Over Protective Scooby Gang did, after all.

"Hey, coach, think I can get some playing time today?" Clay said as he got closer.

Cam turned around quickly. "Clay!" He jogged over and gave his friend a big hug. "Welcome home!"

"Great to be home. How've you been?"

"I'm...good. Better. You know? Once the season started with practices and all, it got a lot easier, kept my mind off of things. What about you, how's college? Are classes hard? Do you like your fraternity? How are the girls? Do you..."

"Cam, slow down," Clay laughed. "It's good. A lot of work, but good. I'll tell you all about it Friday night."

"Yeah, Cap said something about Friendsgiving!"

"Cool. Need us to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll hitch a ride with Charlie. Cap asked me to bring a pie, too."

Clay looked confused. "A pie?"

"Yeah. I asked him if I should bring anything, and he said pie."

"Huh. Guess he's dividing up everything among the Gang and the Subs. Cool."

"You staying to watch the game?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Cool! Hey, I gotta get back. It's great that you're here, Clay!"

As Cam jogged back to his teammates, Clay smiled. He couldn't wait until Christmas. 

**Thanksgiving Morning, November 28, 2019**

Clay inhaled and started to wake up that morning by feeling hot breath on his ear, and hearing the sound of someone making turkey noises. "Are you seriously going to do this on every holiday from now on....did I really say I missed being home?" he muttered sleepily.

Justin laughed and stood up straight. "Wake up, bro! Lots to do and eat today, let's go! Chop chop!" he punctuated his words by clapping his hands together, while Clay rolled over and slowly sat up in bed. The sight of his brother grinning greeted him. Last Christmas, Justin had woken Clay up in a similar manner, and apparently this was going to be a thing on Thanksgiving now as well.

"It's so early....you always do this to me," he groaned.

"I do not. Just on holidays."

"Wonderful."

"Come on, we're helping Mom and Dad cook for everyone. You're on turkey prep with Dad this year, and then you can help me."

Clay made a face which barely concealed his disgust. "Um...you know, you did such a great job at turkey prep last year, that maybe you should...."

"Listen," Justin interrupted, "as the big brother, I'm invoking privilege. We alternate years sticking our hands in that cold, dead, nasty ass thing. I did it last year - and, to this day, I feel like you tricked me into it somehow - so, this year it's all you, bro."

"Wonderful." Clay yawned and stood up, stretching. "Y'know, we _could_ just wait until Tony and Caleb get here, and then pawn it off on one of them if they ask to help?"

Justin pondered this for a moment. "That's....you know, if they were getting here earlier, I'd say yes? Let's keep it in mind for next year. So, it's all you."

Groaning, Clay made his way to his dresser to get clothes.

* * *

Like the year before, the Jensen home was going to be full of family, as Lainie decided that their 2018 plan of hosting Thanksgiving and then seeing each set of grandparents on Christmas Eve worked perfectly. Why fix it if it wasn't broken? There would be two additions to the home this year, and that would be Tony and Caleb. Because of the circumstances that saw the majority of the Padilla family deported, he and his boyfriend had been invited to join the busy Jensen household, where they would be welcomed with open arms as family. Tony held a special place in Lainie's heart, after all, because of his friendship with Clay, and everyone came to really like Caleb.

As meal preparations began, Clay stood in the kitchen and watched his parents and brother hard at work, in a reverse image of the previous year when Justin stood there and took it all in. While he liked being away from Crestmont and was carving out a life for himself, enjoyed being in Sig Ep and coming out of his shell more, he truly missed this. There had been moments, maybe too many, when he was at odds with his parents three out of the four years of high school, true. And fourteen year old Clay would never had imagined that nineteen year old Clay would have Justin Foley as an adopted brother. But, here they all were. Matt giving his annual dissertation on the correct way to prepare al of the ingredients for dressing; Lainie verbalizing the list of dishes that had to be made today and the order in which they should be started, so that everything would be done right on time; and Justin - of all people, Justin - swiftly and now almost expertly chopping vegetables, talking with Lainie about when those dishes would be started and which ones he would take charge of, and how Clay would help.

With his half-smile, Clay not only remembered why this was his favorite holiday, but slowly realized that over the course of a year and a half, more or less, it had become that much more special.

"Bro," Justin said, bringing Clay out of his thoughts. "C'mon, man. Get those giblets and the neck and whatnot out of Tommy boy over there."

"Did...did you really name the turkey?"

"What? Tom Turkey, right?"

"That just makes it kinda weird now."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he lived a happy life and sacrificed himself so we can feast. Hop to it so you can help me."

Shaking his head with a laugh, Clay walked over to the counter where "Tom" was waiting for him. "Nice to see I'm gone for three months and you haven't changed, JJ."

* * *

"Okay...so this pile," Justin said, indicating some mushrooms on a cutting board, "need to be about...hmmm, maybe this thick," he held his fingers apart a few inches to indicate how big he wanted them cut. "Then those in that pile over there, you can kinda roughly chop."

Clay looked at his brother in a little bit of shock, watching as Justin was finely chopping up some garlic. "When...like, how did did you get...y'know.... _good_ at this?" He remembered more than one kitchen related disaster over the last couple of years.

Justin laughed and shrugged. "I dunno. Guess all the practice paid off."

"Maybe you could do this as a career." Clay had picked up a knife and proceeded to follow his brother's orders.

"A cook or a chef? Nah. If anything this is just a hobby or whatever. But, I like it. Helping Mom and Dad and all that."

"So, what are you thinking of majoring in? Once you get to that point, I mean."

"I dunno." Justin had now turned his attention to celery. "I haven't thought too much about it, to be honest. I guess something that helps people, you know?"

"Like...what, social work?"

"Maybe. All I know is, I can't work at Walplex for the rest of my life. And if I'm gonna keep coaching, I want to get paid for it eventually. Volunteering is nice and all, but. Anyway. What about you, still good with English Lit?"

"Yeah," Clay nodded. "And I think I'm going to add education also."

Justin put down his knife and looked at his brother. "Teaching? Really!"

Nodding again, Clay continued chopping. "My boss at the tutoring center said I'm really good at it, said I have the heart of a teacher. That got me thinking, you know? I dunno. I'm going to talk to Dad about it later, see what he says about it."

"Wow. Huh. You know, I can totally see you going that, actually. Being a teacher. Maybe you'll wind up back at Liberty."

Clay laughed. "Yeah, right. Tell you what, the day you wind up working at Liberty is the day I'll start to _think_ about working at Liberty. Okay, all done with these, chef of the future. What's next?"

* * *

"Ju'tin!!!"

Chris, Clay and Justin's younger cousin, ran down the hallway where Justin was waiting for him, crouched down and arms outstretched.

"Hey, buddy!" he said, bringing him in for a hug, and getting a big kiss on the cheek. "I have a surprise for you!"

"You do?"

"Uh huh. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Uh huh!"

Justin stood up. "Okay, surprise, you can come out now."

Chris' eyes widened as Clay stepped into the hall from the kitchen.

"CLAY!!!"

"Hey, Chris!" he picked up Clay and gave him a big hug, while Justin looked on and smiled. Then, he heard an all too familiar galloping from behind him.

"Oh. Oh, no."

Slowly turning around, Tank greeted Justin in his usual manner, by jumping up and tackling him, followed up by several slobbery kisses all over his face. "Nice to see some things never change. Hi, Uncle John. Aunt Jenny," he said to Lainie's brother and sister as they looked down at their nephew. 

"He really is well behaved, Justin," Jenny laughed. "For some reason he only does this with you."

"I must taste good or something. Yes, Tank...I love you, too...come on, you can get up and off of me now."

* * *

"All right, really?"

Tony and Caleb had arrived, and as they stood in the doorway, Tank sat happily in front of them, ready for scratches and lovings. "He sits there nice and calm for you all, but he jumps all over me?" Justin asked.

"He's a good boy, aren't you?" Caleb said to Tank as he reached down to pat his head. 

"You've just got a special something about you, Jensen," Tony said as he handed over a wrapped tray of homemade tamales. "Dogs can sense that and all."

Justin looked down at Tank, who panted happily up at him in return. "I'm gonna have to train you to give hugs and kisses to everyone but me, apparently."

Clay then came down the hall and greeted Caleb with a hug, followed up by a bigger one for his best friend. "Hey, Tone. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, college man. Welcome back. We've missed you."

"Missed you guys, too. You been keeping an eye on Justin for me?"

"Hey!" Justin said in mock offense, as Tank began to lick his foot.

"It's a rough job, but somebody's gotta do it," Tony explained.

"Geez, you guys. You all act like I attract trouble or something."

The three looked at Justin. Tank had moved to Justin's other foot.

"What?"

"It has been known, Justin," Caleb explained.

"Yeah, well. C'mon in, it's almost food o'clock. Tank...ewww, my feet are all wet now...."

* * *

As food was being brought to the table, and family and friends gathered to find their places and sit, Clay watched it all.

_Just like old times, isn't it?_

Just a little. Happy Thanksgiving.

_Same to you._

Do you think I made the right choice? Going away to school?

_Well. Are you happy at UCSD? Being a Sig Ep?_

I mean...yeah.

_Okay then. So what's up?_

I dunno. I guess being home is harder than I thought it would be. But like, in a good way.

_That's a part of it, Clay. It's called growing up. We all have to do it, even you. You've made some new friends, and they're great. You're making a life for yourself. But, you need to remember where home will always be, and who will always love you and wait for you. That's why being here is kind of hard right now. You miss this. And it's okay to miss it. A part of your heart will always be here, and with these people, no matter where you go._

Clay sniffed a little, and wiped away a stray tear.

_Welcome to adulthood, Clay. And you've only just started. It'll be all right, and this will get easier. Now, let's eat! I'm hungry...._

"Bro? You good?" Justin had come in, carrying a bowl.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Really good. Just...thankful, is all. Let's eat."

* * *

**Friday Evening, November 29, 2019**

"Jesus, Justin....I love you, but you seriously need to clean," Clay said to himself as he dusted in the Fortress. Justin was almost off of work - it was Black Friday, after all, and he was tidying up in preparation for Friendsgiving.

"This is Justin Jensen we're talking about here," Alex said as he wiped down the table. "Although I have to say, he's gotten better."

Cyrus closed the refrigerator after putting away the pie he and Alex had brought over. "Why did he ask us to bring a pie when he told Cam to bring one?"

"Maybe he forgot?" Alex shrugged.

Clay chuckled. "Probably. All good, we'll have more desert for everyone that way. How's classes going?"

"Not bad," Alex replied as he pulled out another Clorox wipe. "People find it a little odd that I'm majoring in business and music sometimes, but not bad. Jess and I have lunch with your Dad sometimes, he likes that."

"Cool. What about you, Cy?"

"Well, if it wasn't for your brother, I don't think I'd make it through college math."

Clay stopped what he was doing and looked up and over at his friend. "Justin. He helps you with...math?" he asked in wonder.

Cyrus nodded. "He's good. Says he picked up a lot from you."

Before he could reply further, a knock on the door indicated there were more members of the Gang that had arrived. Zach and Chloe came in, pie in hand, which Clay took with a confused look on his face. Then it was Cam and Charlie - along with pie. And on it went, from Ani and Mac to Tony and Caleb.

"This is kind of ridiculous," Clay said as he looked at a table full of pies.

"Kind of?" Tony asked.

"Maybe Cap wanted to have piesgiving?"

The group turned to look at Camden. "What? Okay, I know it's not a real word."

Before any of them could reply, Sheri had arrived. "Knock knock...hey, everyone! I brought....pie."

Clay stared at Sheri. "Um...hey. Hi."

"Hi, Clay," she smiled back.

"Hi."

"Yes, hi. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Uh...hi."

Tony's eyes went to Clay, then Sheri, then back to Clay, and he nodded. "Hey, Sheri, great to see you. Here, let's take your pie and put them with the rest...okay, there we go. So, I think we should go in and give our regards to Mr. and Mrs. Jensen."

Head nods all around, as Clay continued to stare at a smiling Sheri.

"Why aren't they coming with us?" Camden asked Charlie as they head for the door.

"You'll understand when you're older, Camden," Ani replied instead. "It's a boyfriend-girlfriend thing."

"But...I thought that Clay and Sheri weren't..."

"Cam," Chloe interrupted, taking him by the arm and leading him out. "When you're older."

Clay blinked, realizing that he was now alone with Sheri. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"I'm...uh....how've you been?"

"I'm good. What about yourself?"

"I'm good. Yeah. Um. Thanks...thanks for coming."

"Well of course," Sheri replied as she came over to give Clay a hug. "I'm still a part of this little Gang of ours, right?"

"Yeah, of course you are. I just...after we..."

"Clay, we both agreed. Just a little break is all."

"Uh...right. Little break. Just...." 

Clay took Sheri back into his arms and kissed her passionately, met with equal fervor by Sheri, and it was as if they were juniors at Liberty again and they had just begun to date. He walked them backwards and around the table carefully - or, tried to, as he bumped his leg against it, but didn't seem to notice - and over to the couch where he sat them down, continuing to make out the entire way. He pulled back for a second. "Is...is this okay? I'm so sorry, I should have asked first!"

"It's fine!" Sheri pulled him back.

Another minute, and Clay groaned, pulling back again. "We...this is..."

"Clay, it's fine. I've missed you, Handsome Guy."

"I missed you, too, Princess...but I dunno if we should....oh, fuck it!" He breathlessly took her back in his arms, and it continued. Until after several more minutes, a loud knock on the door finally put a stop to it, as Justin and Jess came in, followed by the rest of their friends.

"All right you two, get decent," he said, as Jess added yet another pie to the table.

Clay stood up and quickly fixed his hair, crouching down a little to try and discretely adjust himself. "Umm...hey, Jess. Happy.....wait, did you bring a pie also?"

Jess looked confused. "Yeah. Justin asked me to."

Everyone looked at Justin.

"What? I like pie!"

"JJ," Clay took Sheri's hand and helped her up from the couch as they walked over. "I get that you like pie...but why did you ask _everyone_ to bring one?"

"Well. We had a lot of heavy food yesterday. Right? So I figured we could order a bunch of pizzas and then have a big pie bar."

"See? Piesgiving!"

Now all eyes were on Camden.

"What?"

"I've taught you so well, young one," Justin said proudly as he put an arm around his friend.

* * *

**Sunday Morning, December 1**

"You should have plenty, make sure to share with Keaton," Lainie instructed as she placed several Tupperware containers of leftovers in the back seat of the Prius.

"Will do, Mom," Clay said, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"You need anything, kiddo?"

"Nah, I think I'm good," he replied, hugging Matt. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

As Matt and Lainie went back inside, Clay stood next to his car with Justin. "Well, another Thanksgiving in the books."

"Yeah," Justin replied a little sadly.

"Hey. It's okay, don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm never coming back. I just said I'll be home in a couple weeks."

"I know. I guess I just got a little spoiled with you being here is all."

"Yeah. I think I was a little, too. Um....hey, JJ. You know, it won't always be this hard. Right? Like...this is all part of growing up."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Both?"

Justin laughed and took his brother in for a warm hug. "Drive safe. Text or call when you get there."

"I will. Love you, big bro."

"Not as much as I love you, little bro."

Clay got into the Prius, started it up, and pulled out of the driveway. As he backed onto the street, he gave one last wave to Justin and to his parents, who were watching from the front window. With a honk of the horn, he was off.

Thanksgiving was over, but the winter break was fast approaching, and that meant more time at home with family, Christmas and New Years, and time with all of his friends. He needed to have a serious and long talk with Sheri about their futures, but they each had plenty of time to sort out what they wanted to say and how they would say it. Being home, even for just a few days, only served to remind him how lucky he was, as Keaton had told him. As he made his way to the interstate, he thought of everyone he had seen the last few days, and most of all Justin. No matter where he would wind up in his life, no matter how old he got, he knew that they would always be a part of his life, and that Justin would always be at the center.

Home was where the heart was, as the old saying went, and if anyone wondered where Clay's heart truly was, all they had to do was look at 231 Bayview Street, and whenever a group of friends gathered together, whether there were half a dozen pies among them or not.

That's where they would find it.

As Clay pulled onto the interstate and turned up the radio, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, Mazers!
> 
> First and foremost, for those of you in the United States, I wish you a very Happy Thanksgiving! May your day be filled with love and happiness, and know how thankful I am for each of you who read and enjoy my stories.
> 
> So, there you have it, the Maze of Moments Thanksgiving story for 2019. Lots has been revealed about our heroes here and what their lives are like post-Liberty. Some of this I've hinted at previously in "Times Past" and now we know even more. There's quite a bit here to unpack, no?
> 
> I really wanted to make this year more about Clay, whereas last year was from Justin's POV and the central character. I feel like this made sense, owing to the fact that he has gone away to college, joined a fraternity, is "on a break" with Sheri, and thinking about his future. If you'll notice, one thing I keep coming back to is his struggle with whether or not he did the right thing in going away to school as opposed to staying behind, but with a little help from his Psyche (Clay's Psyche is back!!!), he's feeling somewhat better. I'll be coming back to this in the Christmas story, in addition to what, exactly, he has planned for Camden for Christmas and what he and Sheri will eventually become.
> 
> Speaking of Camden - long before we were introduced to Charlie in Season Three, he was introduced in a nice little one-shot earlier this year, and I've always had plans to incorporate him more into my story and flesh out his character as a sort of junior partner to Clay and Justin. We've gotten some big hints here, no? The Subs! all shall be revealed in due course over at Maze Two!
> 
> Anywho, as always I hope you enjoyed this story and that you enjoyed the day. Thank you so much for reading my stories and being in my little corner of 13 Reasons Why fanfic, and I appreciate your kudos, comments, and feedback. Don't forget I'm over at Tumblr, where Ye Writer would love to talk with you all more.
> 
> Stay tuned! Clay and Justin will return very soon! Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, Mazers! Welcome to the kickoff of the 2019 Maze of Moments Holiday Trilogy! 
> 
> If you were around last year (umm....you were, weren't you?) then you'll recall that I wrote three stories about Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. I really enjoyed them, and so here we are for the 2019 version of the same!
> 
> As I indicated in the note above, this takes place *after* the events that have already happened and you have yet to see in "A Maze of Moments Book Two," which will be getting a long overdue update here before too long (same for "Times Past"!). Needless to say, there's a LOT in here that are sort of spoiler-ish and glimpses of the future. A couple of details I've already hinted at, such as Justin going to Junior College first before joining Clay. It was just a matter of figuring out where everyone would wind up going. While Justin's school is unnamed, Sanderson University is going to be appearing in the upcoming Season Four in 2020, so why not put Jessica and Alex there? 
> 
> Clay in a fraternity?!? What!?! 
> 
> Okay. 
> 
> Kind of a shocking little detail. But, I put a lot of thought into it, and I can see this happening, with a little push here or there from his adopted brother and his roommate/big. Plus, Ye Writer is a fraternity man himself and a proud Sig Ep, so as the old saying goes...write what you know!
> 
> Clay and Sheri are broken up?!?!
> 
> Kinda.
> 
> Remember, as per "Times Past," they do get married after all. So, fret not. 'Tis only temporary.
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoyed part one! The second part will be along tomorrow, just in time for Turkey Day! As always, many thanks for your kudos and comments, and I look forward to your feedback on this one. Stay tuned, Clay and Justin return tomorrow for the second part!


End file.
